Arch systems for boats are typically used, for example, to keep the cockpit of the boat clear and safe. An arch system can support a variety of components including a traveler, a bimini, stereo speakers, cockpit lights, a radar system, a global positioning system (GPS), and radio antennas.
Arch systems can be difficult to fabricate, install, remove, and repair. Furthermore, the rigid structure of an arch system makes it an awkward appendage during delivery of the boat on which it has been permanently installed. The arch system extends upwardly from the boat and may not clear tunnels and bridges through which the boat carrier must pass during on-the-road delivery. Accordingly, conventional arch systems typically must be disassembled and removed during shipping. Upon arrival at a boat dealer, for example, the boat dealer must assemble a conventional arch system by bolting it back to the boat.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simplified arch system that facilitates, among other things, easier transporting, wire installation, and repair.